


The Short Second Life of Leah Tanner

by eli235



Category: The second short life of bree tanner, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Vampire Love, Vampire Turning, Vampire Violence, Vampire comunity, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli235/pseuds/eli235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah is a new Vampire; she has been turned seven months ago, by an unknown vampire. Riley has taken her in her pack; she has been living with them since then. After a very strange event all changed and now she has to run and hide of her seeker all along with her human needs that are growing every day, a very strange case. </p>
<p>(this fanfic has been inspired by the book The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright has been intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short Second Life of Leah Tanner

Today it's my turn to stay alone in the house, despite the fact that Noah is going to stay here. He is independent and a little bit of a loner, he works alone, and I'm not even thinking of talking with him. We are Vampires, you could be scared or not, intrigued just careless. We only burn when we are a certain amount of time exposed to the sunlight. 

New Vampires are weak they are still passing from human to a complete Vampire (they are called newbie’s) They heal like humans and sometimes they have to eat and also they have much more human needs and habits than complete vampires. 

Now in Riley's pack I'm the newbie.

This place is a bit boring; nothing interesting happens here, only Mark and Dean's fighting tournaments. But they are just a pair of stupid Vampires than are bored all the time. Riley and Sarah are good leaders and they have always cared for me, then I really don't know the rest of the pack but I reckon they aren't smart or interesting.

It's strange when I'm alone, Noah doesn't talk to me, only if necessary, now he has just walked in the room I'm in, the training room. I'm just here sitting on the top edge of a window when he comes with the shorts we must wear if we go outside for jogging.

'Why this shorts suit me like hell?' He said. Wait he is actually talking to me?! 

'Well yes of course they are horrible! Do you want me to come with you so it's not so embarrassing?' I said looking down at him, he really looked horrible with that damn shorts I jumped while he said 'Well yes thanks' I putted on the shorts and then we went outside.

This is strange Noah accepting company?! Now that I remember I has been really kind with me and I think that I'm the only one he talks to apart from Riley and Sarah.

We went to this really beautiful path outside the house.

My adrenaline is making me go faster and faster, oh I forgot we are racing with the bicycles. We are now in the third race, I'm wining. Noah is really behind, I looked back if he was coming but.... *CRASH*.... Something just hit me; I got off the bike and stand next to it. Where's that thing?! 

I can't see Noah, I've localized the thing, it's coming to me to fight, and I decide to fight back. It's definitely a Vampire, I cut him/her into pieces and then I burn them. I return to stand next to my bike, I'm a bit hurt, suddenly I feel like falling, the bike is making me fall, I tried to stop it but I was to late, I'm on the ground really hurt with the damn bike on top of me. I shout for Noah.

He is coming now I can see him.

'LEAH!' He shouts with a very surprised face.

He took the bike off me leaves it next to him and takes me in his arms like mothers do with their babies. 

'What the hell happened?!' He said while I look to the amount of flesh burning a few meters of where we are. He looks at it and says 'A Vampire? Here? That's impossible! The only ones here are us and the pack but none of them could have done this!' He went all mad cause it was a really strange thing an impossible thing.

'Yes I know but please can we go home?! My body aches!'

'Yes of course we should go, I guess you can't walk, right?' 

'No I don't think I can, but you could putt me on the bike and take me with it, please hurry I still heal like humans!' He made me sit on my bike and then he took me to the house as he could as he was carrying both bicycles and me. It sounds weird to say our house, maybe because we move like five or even ten times a year, Riley's orders, I don't know why but I don't wish on getting on with his things or enemies. I think today it's been six months that we have lived here, today was interesting, I got to know a part of Noah that I thought it didn't really existed. Before this I have only spoken to him twice but I didn't really cared about it, he really helped me today and he seems really concerned about what happened to me early.

It's getting darker, my whole body aches and I can barely breath. I look at him, before this I have only spoken to him twice but I didn't really cared about it, he helped me a lot today and he seems really concerned about what happened to me early. I've just realized how handsome he looks sometimes; I look away and think about what had happened. I'm surprised by the way Noah came running to me and how he hold me in his arms. Maybe he likes me and that's why he did all those things.

We arrive at the house; he lifts me, enters the house and leaves me on the sofa. I look up at him, he also looks at me, he stands there for a moment and then he comes closer and brushes his lips on mine. What?! I think he just kissed me, he never told me he had feelings for me; he hadn't ever let them show. 

'You have to get some sleep, it will help you, then we should talk' he walks away, I watch him go and immediately fall a sleep. I have a lot of pain on my legs, I could barely feel them, my arms, and back. Oh and my chest it hurts so much that I still can't breathe properly.

After I while I wake up, I don't know how much time passed, Noah is beside me, he has his eyes shut, I wont ask him if he is asleep cause only new vamps do. He seems younger like this and he is really handsome, how could I didn't noticed it before.

I try to sit up, not a great idea; pain came from the tip of my toe to the top of my head. A scream comes to my mouth I can't contain it, I let it go. Noah wakes up, he heard me, he is sitting up now, looking at me.

'What was that!? Are you all right?' 

'Despite the fact that I can barely feel my legs, that my arms hurt like hell and it's really hard to breathe well yes thanks' I say to him trying to be sarcastic I can't think of fooling around with him now! I say to me in my head.

'Yeah sorry, it was a stupid question, would you like me to take you to your bedroom?' 

'Yes please and thanks for everything you've done! You know that I'm thinking it's really strange for a vampire to sleep' he didn't answer that don't know why; he's just smiling at me. Maybe our creator told Riley to make us sleep for some reason. I don't remember my human life, but I do remember the day I was converted but it's blurry.

I'm always immersed on my thought that’s why I don't pay attention to what's happening around me. Like now I'm in Noah's arms, we were about to start going up the stairs, but he stopped, Riley and Sarah just walked in with the rest of them. I think this situation might be a bit shocking, Noah smiling at me, me on his arms and all bruised up. 

'Wait Lee what's happening here? Why are you full of bruises?' Riley said while he came to us, looking directly to Noah. 

'A Vampire attacked her in the forest, she managed to burn it down but then her bike fell on her' Noah answered to a really confused Riley.

'And how did you saw that?' Riley said his surprised face turned into a really serious one, wow this attack must have been really serious for him to be like that.

'We were racing' Noah said, he also acquired a serious face.

'You, Noah, having fun with someone? Are you kidding!?' Someone from the crowd behind Riley and Sarah said

'No, it's true!!' I shouted so hard, for the one who said that to hear it, but pain came and transformed my face. 

Noah saw me and said 'Lee don't talk, I'll take you to your room so you can sleep and Riley I would like to have a word with you after it' 

He took me upstairs and left me on my bed, before going he gave me a kiss on my forehead and left quickly. This must be a thing we should be really worried about.

Now back to my dreams, my horrible and current dreams. Today I'm not hungry so there might be nice dreams.

I'm in the alley where I was turned, it's dark and cold, I can't see. This alley should end on the road where my house was, I knew it, I was used to it. I try to move forwards but I can't, it's like my feet are glued to the floor, I suddenly hear screams around me, I know that scream it's mine, but I'm not screaming. 

I don't know where it's coming from.

I can't move, I feel cold and I can't see, something's hurting my neck. I try to scream, first nothing and then a massive scream comes up from my thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic here! Hope you like it and forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes as my fisrt language is not english (let me know if you see any) I'm planning on making two vamps gay! I need help, any suggestions are welcome! I will thank you a lot!


End file.
